


Long Shadows

by SerenStone



Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Original Ghosts, Original Guardians - Freeform, We Stan Hunters in this House, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenStone/pseuds/SerenStone
Summary: From Destcember 2019's Day 3 prompt: A Long Shadow
Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583290
Kudos: 6





	Long Shadows

Silla idly spun her pistol on her finger as she watched the clouds move over the Tower from her usual place in the small field west of the marketplace. The Traveler loomed large in the sky; its wreckage following strange and oddly conflicting orbits around the damaged sphere. Sometimes the shadows of its tragic satellites would flicker across the City in rippling dapples of darkness. 

As a Hunter, Silla liked to think she knew a thing or two about shadows: most were friendly in their way and though some could be dangerous they were generally no more dangerous than ignorance. The shadow of the Traveler morphed, stretched, and shifted over the City throughout the day. Parts of the City only saw sunlight for a few hours a day. Even so, that was a shadow that seemed warm, welcoming. To Silla, the Traveler meant home, and the shadow of their home was the Hunter’s place. 

On the nearby balcony overlooking Ikora’s Vex gate project Shry sat at her usual table while Isaac studied Ikora’s progress. The hero of the Red War’s shadow was often brittle and sharp around the edges, and sometimes longer than it had any right to be. Isaac’s shadow was simple, taking up only as much space as he did, just like Bee’s. Ikora’s shadow was stubborn but small, and Ophiuchus’ was smaller still. 

Katya-7 joined Shry at the table and they spoke quietly. It was a pattern of theirs that Silla had observed to update the other on what they had learned since they last spoke. Shry seemed to have a short list of friends among the Guardians; Katya-7 was one, Vynn was another. Katya’s shadow was strong and unyielding even as Astrophel’s was erratic and frequently absent. Vynn’s shadow sometimes flickered like the edges of flame. The flickers in Bluejay’s shadow were different from Vynn’s but still there. 

Silla’s own friends had interesting shadows as well. Aura’s was long and thin and particularly faint at the edges. Radiance barely cast a shadow at all. Viktor-4’s shadow was enormous and honest, just like Viktor. In combat Viktor’s shadow would crackle with the same energy he wielded; Glory’s shadow a constant, steady presence by his side. Hawthorne’s shadow stretched across her perch a wary stripe; Louis’ was a brilliant flash of dark as he wove and dove through the sky. Out in Trostland Devrim’s shadow rested easily over the whole church, larger than the man himself.

Shadows were a Hunter’s business. Shadows and their contents. Shadows and what cast them. Silla knew the shadows of those around her well and liked to think they knew her well in turn. She wondered suddenly how to learn her own shadow and resolved to ask Vynn about it at the earliest opportunity. In shadows, the greatest dangers were fear and ignorance; a Hunter could afford neither.


End file.
